


Minho = over it

by ohhnewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minho Ships It, Newt is a Dork, Nicknames, Protective Newt, Sassy Minho, gally is a bitch tehe, i didnt realise this is only like 500 words im so sorry sjdhdhdh, minhos pov ayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhnewtmas/pseuds/ohhnewtmas
Summary: 𝘖𝘩 𝘕𝘦𝘸𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 w̶a̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶n̶g̶ 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘴, Minho thinks to himself.(aka minho watching as newt and thomas have some sweet eye-sex)(also rated T cuz there's sex mentions + swearing and idk if u can get lawsuits from this site but i sure as hell dont want one)
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Minho = over it

Mumbled, although clearly angry shouting caught Minho and Newt's attention, interrupting their realllly interesting conversation about some glade rules being broken or something. 

"Really shank?! You've chosen a real shit time to piss me off!"  
Gally's voice yelled, muffled from the distance. 

"Oh yeah, well it's not my fault you have anger management issues!"  
Thomas shoved his pointer finger accusingly in Gally's face.

"Is Thomas honestly picking a fight with Gally?"  
Minho said to Newt. 

"Apparently so."  
Newt mumbled back, sighing under his breath. 

"You wanna know what is your fault though?! The fact that the Glade is crumbling apart ever since you arrived with your ugly face and klunk-for-brains!"  
Gally threw his arms around, gesturing to the Glade and Maze surrounding them all. 

"Says you, with your deformed potato nose and your angry Michael Jackson eyebrows!"  
Thomas replied in an instant, the insult causing Newt and Minho to chuckle. 

"I mean, I can't spot any lie..."  
Minho mumbled, looking as if he was proud of Thomas' come back. 

"Oh yeah hah neither"  
Newt responded with some forced laugh after a whole minute of being in some kind of daze. Minho snapped his head over to the blonde, he was expecting to hear some mini debate about how Gally 'isn't that bad' or something, not an agreement. He notices the dreamy look spread on the other's face, and grins. 𝘖𝘩 𝘕𝘦𝘸𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 w̶a̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶n̶g̶ 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘴, Minho thinks to himself. 

Gally shoves Thomas, with the strength to almost push him straight to the ground. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. Thomas wraps his arms around Gally and tackles him, forcing them both on the dusty ground. 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦.

"Thomas is such an idiot."  
Minho says, hoping it triggers some worthy-for-blackmail repsonse from Newt.

"Yeah I know, but he's my idiot."  
Newt sighs with admiration. The words must've slipped out as only one second later, a vibrant blush spreads over his face and neck alike. "I- I mean-"

"So, you two are dating?"  
Minho smirks and Newt looks down.

"Well uh, kinda, I guess-"

"I expect a detailed explanation by tonight, but for now, go save your manz."  
Newt looks back up again, with a smile on his face, before proceeding to run up to the fight and push Gally away from Thomas rather than push them each away from each other. 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘺'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥. Thomas' expression instantly changes from anger to a goofy smile. 

"Hi Newt."  
Thomas practically giggles. 

"Hi Tommy."  
Newt replies as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind "Tommy's" ear. 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘱. "Ok, move along Gally, go make yourself useful."  
Newt added with a dismissing wave of his hand and a once again dreamy expression. Minho just stood back, arms crossed in front of his chest, watching Gally storm off and Thomas and Newt look at each other like the rest of the world didn't exist. 

𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘯𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 10 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦-𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading!! 🥺🥺
> 
> if you have any suggestions/requests for upcoming fics go ahead and type em in the comments, love u all!!


End file.
